justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hit The Lights
'"Hit The Lights"' by ''Selena Gomez & The Scene is featured on Just Dance 4 (as a DLC), Just Dance Kids 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancer Just Dance 4 ' ' ''' The dancer is a woman. She wears a silver headband which wraps around her reddish-brown hair tied in a ponytail. She also wears a red and silver bodice, an unbuttoned hoodie, as well as a pair of black pants held up by a red belt. There is a sparkly pink wristband on her left wrist, and she wears a pair of pink heeled shoes. She resembles Selena Gomez. Just Dance Kids 2014 The girl is wearing a pink shirt, white jeans and blue sneakers. She also has brown hair. Background '''Just Dance 4 It's mostly composed of some moving colored neon lights, at some points a star with a rainbow checkered floor appears. 'Just Dance Kids 2014' The dancer is in a park which is in front of the city skyline. Gold Moves 'Just Dance 4' There are a total of 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Lunge and bow forward with both hands outstretched behind. HitTheLightsallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves 'Just Dance Kids 2014' There is one Gold Move in the Just Dance Kids 2014 version of the routine: 'Only Gold Move: '''Raise both hands above your head and spin them in a counter clockwise motion. Hit The Lights Kids GM1.PNG|Only Gold Move Trivia *This is the second song by Selena Gomez & The Scene in the series, after ''Love You Like A Love Song. *''Damn'' is censored in both of the song's appearances. ** Screwed is not censored because the context in which it is used refers to messing up. ** Freaked is also not censored because it was used as freaked out, which means getting crazy over. *The dancer might be the same as the one from Hot For Me. *Some of the moves in the routine are recycled from Here Comes the Hotstepper. * When the chorus begins, the background may induce seizures in people with epilepsy. This could be the background with most possibilities to make seizures. * In ''Just Dance Now'', the lines, But you're too ... scared to fly and But you're too ... scared to try are separated so it reads But you're too ... / Scared to fly and But you're too ... / Scared to try. ** Also, the word Still in Still you're even doesn't get highlighted. However, the rest of the line does. * This is the first and only song in the Just Dance Kids series with censored lyrics. * In Just Dance Now, at the end of the song, when the dancer spins into golden dust, a sparkle sound effect is heard. In ''Just Dance 4'''', ''the ending does not feature the sparkle sound. Gallery DLC_JD4_HitTheLights.jpg|Hit The Lights in Just Dance 4 jdk2014_hit_the_lights.png|Hit The Lights in Just Dance Kids 2014 hitthelights.jpg|Hit The Lights htlroutina.png HitTheLightsDancer.png hit the lights pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms hitthelights_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2015-01-06-19-31-44-1.png HTLinactive.png HTLactive.png Videos File:Selena Gomez & The Scene - Hit The Lights File:Just Dance 4 - Hit The Lights - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Hit_the_Lights File:Just Dance Kids 2014 - Hit The Lights - 4* Stars Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Solo Females Category:2010's